The present invention relates to bonding high modulus composites to rubber utilizing a primer. More specifically, the present invention relates to the utilization of composites which have a very high modulus of elasticity and are adhered to the body of a tire to provide a no-flat tire.
Heretofore, polyphenylene sulfide-high modulus fiber composites were generally not bonded to rubber. In the field of tires, various types of tire cords such as polyaramide, polyester, nylon, and the like was adhered to rubber utilizing various adhesives, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,711,286, 5,082,713, 5,201,971, 5,291,930, 5,323,829, 5,413,160, 5,513,683, 5,558,144, and 5,576,104.
High modulus composites contain high strength fibers such as carbon, graphite, or boron, which are bonded together by a high temperature binder such as a polyphenylene sulfide or a polyimide. Alternatively, high melting point polyurethane or polyurea binders can be utilized. The composites are bonded to various rubbers such as natural rubber, polybutadiene or styrene-butadiene rubber through the use of various primers. The composites have a very high modulus of elasticity (Young""s modulus) and accordingly can be bonded to a rubber wherever a stiff reinforcement material is desired for the rubber.